Polos Opuestos: La lechuza y el pingüino
by KimPantaleon
Summary: Eva se comunica con Kowalski haciéndolo recordar sus sentimientos por ella, pero en su interior el fantasma de Doris no deja de hacerse presente. ¿A quién elegirá?


**Hola, les traigo otro oneshot :3 nuevamente de Kowalski xD quiero contarles que mi pingüino favorito es Skipper, pero he estado leyendo muchas historias sobre Kowalski (especialmente de Zyar ) así que tengo inspiración para escribir sobre él, pero no me identifico tanto con él como con Skipper, así que espero estar representándolo bien. x3 **

**Además, quiero dedicar éste fanfic a mi amiga Betz, que me animó a escribirlo c: originalmente estaba inspirado en la canción Kilómetros de Sin Bandera y se supone que sería un fic de puro romance, pero si no incluía dolor y lágrimas no podía escribir xD, así que terminé insírándome también en A puro dolor de Son by four, Y tú te vas de Chayanne 8D jajaja. **

**En fin xD espero que les guste, y me dejen sus lindos reviwes. :3 **

* * *

><p>Transcurría la mañana en el cuartel de los pingüinos, el desayuno acababa de ser servido. -Muchachos- exclamó Cabo interrumpiendo el silencio –he estado recordado nuestros días en el circo Zaragoza- dijo con una sonrisa el menor del equipo, provocando una leve nostalgia en sus compañeros.<p>

-Lo recuerdo, Cabo- intervino Skipper –fue asombroso. El león era desesperante, y su cancioncita _afro circus_ ya me tenía más que harto, pero viajar por el mundo, vivir grandes aventuras ¿recuerdan cuando enfrentamos al pulpo demente, Daniel?- comentó con una sonrisa de victoria el comandante.

-Dave, señor- corrigió Kowalski saltando una leve risa, tanto tiempo, el peligro, el enfrentamiento mortal, y Skipper jamás pudo aprenderse el nombre de tan característico pulpo.

-Sí, eso,- se aclaró la garganta –En fin, Damián sólo era un pulpo loco lleno de rencor… loco, como el agente Clasificado ¿qué habrá sido de la Ráfaga Polar?- concluyó antes de llevarse un pescado al pico, sólo había sido un simple comentario, pero no se dio cuenta de que para alguien, había provocado más que un recuerdo cualquiera, borrando su sonrisa del pico. Para Kowalski, pensar en la Ráfaga Polar no traía nostalgia, sino dolor.

Rico miró al científico balbuceando algunas palabras incomprensibles, mientras hacía sonidos con el pico similares a los de los besos, y movía sus aletas en el aire simulando acariciar a alguien -¡Es cierto, Rico!- dijo inocentemente Cabo con una sonrisa –Kowalski se besó con la lechuza analista de ese equipo- tradujo las palabras de su experto en armas, quien comenzó a reírse con el recuerdo, pero para dicho científico, la mención de esa lechuza no había sido nada grata. Se levantó de la mesa, sin haber probado bocado y se encerró en su laboratorio, dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

Kowalski se recargó sobre la puerta luego de cerrarla de un portazo -¿por qué tenían que mencionarla?- reprochó para sí mismo, se llevó las aletas al rostro y se cubrió con ellas, unos minutos más tarde, se acercó a su escritorio con desesperación y comenzó a revolver todo lo que había en él, tomó varios tubos de ensayo y vasos de precipitado –tal vez con esto logre despejar mi mente- se dijo mientras mezclaba líquidos al azar. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, en realidad, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a los líquidos que mezclaba, sólo deseaba apartarla de su mente, quería borrar la sensación de aquel beso. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasarle a él ese tipo de cosas? Rechazo tras rechazo, y cuando por fin había sido correspondido por Eva, tuvo que separase de ella, después vino la crisis Doris y se repitió la historia. Estaba harto, realmente harto. Mezcló, furioso y con un par de lágrimas, un líquido verde con uno rosa, lo agitó y éste comenzó a burbujear, Kowalski seguía metido en sus reproches, y cuando miró lo que acaba de verter en el tubo de ensayo, una expresión de horror se posó en su rostro y de su pico salió un grito agudo, intentó deshacerse del tubo, pero fue muy tarde… ¡KABOOM!

El pingüino salió volando y se estrelló contra la puerta del laboratorio, cuando logró incorporarse, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde la sala, no tenía ningún daño físico grave, pero estaba bastante aturdido, así que sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, y salió del lugar frotándose los ojos.

Sentados a la mesa estaban Rico y Skipper jugando _"pisa el uombat"_ mientras que Cabo estaba parado frente a él, sostenía en su aleta el teléfono del teniente –Kowalski, tienes una llamada- le dijo algo preocupado por el aturdimiento que aún mostraba su amigo.

El genio tomó su celular de mala gana para contestar -¿Hola?- preguntó sin mucho ánimo. Una voz femenina y sensual con acento ruso se escuchó pasar por la bocina, el corazón del teniente se detuvo unos segundos, conocía esa voz… ¡vaya que conocía esa voz! Así como el pico que la emitía y a la hembra que lo portaba. Miró perplejo a sus compañeros, que le regresaban una mirada confundida, Kowalski se movió como loco por toda la sala para terminar encerrándose de nuevo en su laboratorio -Eva- pudo pronunciar por fin con un hilo de voz, mientras se recargaban en la puerta y se deslizaba por ella hasta el piso.

-¿Cómo estás, Kowalski?- respondió ella con tranquilidad.

El pingüino sintió como si su corazón volviera a latir, luego de todo el tiempo que estuvo detenido por el daño que Doris le había causado, no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de Eva, tantos kilómetros que los separaban, y a pesar de eso, se sentía una extraña calidez recorrer por su cuerpo, como si la voz de la lechuza fuera el sol iluminando la eterna y fría noche de dolor en que estaba sumido. –B-bien ¿y tú?- Tartamudeó por fin luego de unos segundos de silencio, mientras comenzaba a dibujar círculos en el piso con su aleta en señal de nerviosismo.

-Estoy bien- respondió Eva cálida y dulcemente.

-Eh… ¿c-cómo conseguiste mi número?- dijo nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y con su aleta acariciaba el suelo.

-Soy una espía, Kowalski- rió la lechuza -es mi trabajo encontrar lo que me interesa saber- expresó dibujando una sonrisa de orgullo en el pico del pingüino, mientras ella se ruborizó completamente –eh… q-quiero decir - tartamudeó nerviosa –que y-yo…-

-Eva- la interrumpió el genio picaronamente, a pesar de no verla de frente, reconoció ese nerviosismo, esa manera de tartamudear, y un rayo de esperanza lo recorrió de patas a cabeza. Su cerebro no estaba seguro de si debía obedecer a sus emociones, pero su corazón lo hizo hablar –tengo que decirte que no te he olvidado, y que en éste encuentro telefónico he recordado que estoy loco por ti- pronunció antes de poder pensar en lo que decía, cuando lo hizo se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo.

Eva se enrojeció aún más fuera de la vista del científico, -eres muy dulce, pingüino- le dijo mientras lo hacía sentir como todo a su alrededor se detenía al instante, no le importaba nada, sólo deseaba continuar escuchando la voz de esa hembra que lo tenía a sus pies.

Ya llevaban casi una hora conversando, y aunque Kowalski sabía que Skipper se molestaría con él por faltar a los entrenamientos, no podía importarle menos. –Y… ¿estás en tu cuartel general?- preguntó sólo por seguir la conversación.

-No, ahora estamos en una base en Inglaterra, nos hicieron venir por un problema, pero en realidad no era nada importante, así que tenemos tiempo libre y aproveché para llamarte.- le respondió ella con esa voz sensual que la caracteriza.

Eva y Kowalski siguieron hablando sobre algunas misiones de la Ráfaga Polar y de los pingüinos en el zoológico, compartieron descubrimientos científicos recientes y cuando parecía que la plática llegaría a su final –recuerdo lo hermosa que eres- la halagaba Kowalski, sólo para evitar que ella colgara, pero a pesar del encanto de la llamada, algo seguía manteniéndolo intranquilo, el recuerdo de Doris no dejaba de hacerse presente. No podía negar que ambas fueran preciosas y lo hacían salirse de curso, ambas lo volvían loco lo admitía, pero a diferencia de otros machos, que decían poder amar a más de una, él no era así, sólo anhelaba entregarse a una de ellas, debía tomar una decisión, pero no era fácil.

-Kowalski- interrumpió Eva los pensamientos del científico, alertándolo un poco por el tono frío que acompañó a su nombre –tengo que irme, hay una emergencia y debo volver al cuartel general.-

-Comprendo, el deber es el deber, pero… Eva ¿me llamarás desde allá?-

-No- el interior de Kowalski se estrujó –n-no lo sé, en realidad- completó la lechuza queriendo evitar hacerle daño al teniente, ignorando que ya lo había causado, y que ahora él consideraba su respuesta como una excusa para evitar que le pidiera un motivo.

El pingüino se mantuvo sereno mientras su cerebro y su corazón peleaban sobre la decisión que debía tomar, Eva o Doris, sólo podía amar a una y ahora la lechuza lo lastimaba también, _-¿por qué decidirme?_- Se reprochó para sus adentros –_si al fin de cuentas será lo mismo. Siempre es así._-

-Kowalski ¿estás molesto?- preguntó Eva compartiendo el dolor del teniente.

-No.- respondió él con frialdad, provocando un gesto de tristeza en la lechuza que no fue capaz de ver. La lucha en su interior seguía en pie, aunque no le veía sentido, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, si decidía correctamente, el dolor por fin decidiría dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas.

El silencio cada vez era más incómodo, más pesado… más hiriente –Kowalski tengo que irme- pronunció, en su voz se detectaba cierta frustración, él no era el único al que le dolía, pero ella no recibió una respuesta de su parte, el pingüino seguía metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué debía optar por amar a Eva? Ella prácticamente volvió a hacerse presente para ilusionarlo y luego meter su corazón a la licuadora y presionar el botón de frappé, por otro lado, las cosas iban mejor con Doris, aunque nada estaba seguro aún… la razón contra los sentimientos, así estaba, pero por fin se acercaba a una respuesta. –Kowalski, por favor, dime algo- pidió Eva con la voz algo débil, casi podía decirse, que estaba cerca de llorar, y aun así, no recibió respuesta alguna -¡Kowalski!-

-Te amo- respondió por fin, todo en su interior se arriesgó por ella, pero del otro lado de la bocina sólo se oía silencio –Te amo, Eva- repitió con más fuerza, pero el silencio reinaba y finalmente la llamada terminó. El pingüino dejó caer el teléfono en señal de derrota y se cubrió el rostro con las aletas.

Dos horas más tarde, Kowalski salió de su laboratorio, se dirigió directo a su cama, y guardó su celular bajo su almohada para después caminar hasta la mesa bajo la mirada molesta de su líder, a quien no le había prestado atención al salir de su encierro. -¿Se puede saber qué tanto hacías ahí dentro? Porque es obvio que trabajar no- lo regañó Skipper, el científico sólo siguió caminando hacia la mesa -¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo, soldado!- gritó capturando la atención de Cabo y Rico, que miraban la televisión, pero ahora dirigían su vista al pingüino en la mesa. Skipper se hartó del silencio de su teniente, caminó amenazante hasta él y lo hizo girarse para mirarlo a los ojos, pero en cuánto lo hizo, su expresión de enojo fue reemplaza por una de angustia -¿estás bien?- Kowalski sólo asintió, limpiándose una lágrima rebelde que se atrevió a recorrer su mejilla derecha -¿quién te llamó?- volvió a preguntar Skipper, necesitaba saber cómo consolar a su amigo.

-…Eva- respondió con la voz ahogada, eso fue todo lo que su líder necesito escuchar para saber qué hacer, lo abrazó y posó su pico en la cabeza del científico, quien al sentir la calidez del abrazo que le ofrecía Skipper, no se contuvo más y abrazó a su amigo con toda su fuerza para por fin comenzar a llorar como un bebé, dejando notar lo herido que nuevamente estaba su corazón.

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquella, denominada por Skipper "cruel llamada". Los pingüinos estaban en su isla de concreto, calentando para comenzar con el entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando una sombra y un extraño sonido, similar al de un avión, se posicionó sobre ellos, las cuatro aves miraron al cielo, y de aquel extraño avión blanco, bajó un equipo familiar para ellos. Kowalski desvió la mirada ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Una broma? Finalmente, un lobo gris, un oso polar, una cría de foca ártica y, para desgracia del teniente, una lechuza blanca… una hermosa lechuza blanca, no pudo evitar pensar.

-¿Qué quieren aquí, Ráfaga Polar?- Interrogó de inmediato Skipper con clara molestia al verla, sabía muy bien que la herida de Kowalski seguía abierta, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella la hiciera sangrar de nuevo.

-Relájate, pingüino- comenzó a hablar el Agente Clasificado –sólo vinimos porque Eva tiene un asunto pendiente con uno de los tuyos- explicó.

Skipper le dirigió una mirada asesina a la lechuza, que se mantuvo inmutable. -No creo que Kowalski tenga nada que hablar contigo, coqueta y malvada lechuza- dijo señalándola con la aleta.

-Skipper por favor- intervino el genio -¿Qué se te ofrece, Eva?- la voz del genio era seria, por fuera estaba tranquilo, mucho más de lo que sus compañeros esperaban, y eso era justo lo que quería, que nadie se diera cuenta de que por dentro, sentía el inmenso deseo de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuartel.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?- preguntó Eva sin despegar la mirada del pingüino alto.

-¡Negativo!- Gritó el jefe pingüino -Lo que quieras decirle, dilo frente a nosotros- Cabo y Rico no dudaron en apoyarlo, pero Kowalski lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Estaré bien, señor- le hizo saber a su líder, pidiéndole con la mirada que cumpliera la petición de la analista.

Skipper refunfuñó -¡Bien!- dijo finalmente –pero si vuelves a hacerlo llorar, Eva, ignoraré el hecho de que eres una hembra, y te patearé tan fuerte que te enviaré de regreso a tu cuartel- advirtió el líder, pero la lechuza se mantuvo sin intimidarse.

El resto de los miembros de Ráfaga Polar y los pingüinos salieron del hábitat y se dirigieron hacia la fuente de sodas, dejando a Eva y Kowalski solos. –No me has respondido- recordó el científico con la voz fría.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente- respondió ella tranquilamente.

-No recuerdo que tuviéramos ninguno.-

-Hace dos semanas, cuando hablamos por teléfono, dijiste que me amabas.-

El pingüino emitió un leve gruñido, había tenido la esperanza de que ella no lo hubiera escuchado, tal vez así no se sentiría tan idiota por declararse y recibir que le colgaran. –Ah ¿en serio?- dijo con sorna.

–La llamada se cortó, y sé que no escuchaste mi…-

-Espera- la interrumpió el genio -¿se cortó o colgaste?- Dijo con suspicacia enarcando una ceja.

-¡Se cortó!- Exclamó ofendida porque la creía capaz de colgarle -Te dije que nos habían llamado por un problema que no había resultado importante- explicó ella –creían que el enemigo estaba saboteando el cuartel, pero en realidad sólo tenían problemas eléctricos, así que los estaban arreglando, pero los brillantes electricistas- exclamó sarcásticamente –cortaron el cable del teléfono.- Kowalski abrió el pico con sorpresa, una nueva emoción lo invadía pero ¿qué era?

-Y si se cortó ¿por qué no volviste a comunicarte? ¿Por qué te apareces dos semanas después?- interrogó él, no sabía si creerle o no.

-Bueno, intenté llamarte, pero el Agente Clasificado me contó que en dos semanas vendríamos a Nueva York a una misión sencilla, así que preferí venir. Hay cosas que se dicen mejor en persona ¿sabes?- dijo coquetamente y con una sonrisa, enrojeciendo al científico, sabía muy bien que a pesar de estar algo molesto con ella, no dejaba de amarla. Se acercó peligrosamente a él, poniéndolo nervioso y haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. –No escuchaste mi respuesta ¿cierto?- le preguntó mientras pasaba atrevidamente su ala por el pecho del pingüino, provocándole ahora un ligero temblor.

-N-no- tartamudeó Kowalski sonrojándose más, intentaba analizar la situación, pero sólo podía pensar en dos cosas: en el ala de Eva sobre su pecho, y en su encantador, pequeño y gris pico.

-Dilo de nuevo- pidió ella poniendo sus dos alas a los costados del pingüino y acercándose más a él, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Kowalski se quedó callado unos segundos, tragó en seco y se armó de valor, listo para decirlo de nuevo, nuevamente no le importaba nada, sabía perfectamente que Eva estaba coqueteando con él, así que se tragó los nervios para decirlo, quería terminar con todo de una vez, fuera cual fuera el resultado –Te… te amo- pronunció por fin, enrollando sus aletas en la cintura de la lechuza.

-También te amo- respondió ella, deteniendo por completo el corazón de Kowalski, que aún no podía creer lo que ella le había dicho –Te amo, Kowalski- repitió para asegurarse de que él lo entendiera.

El pingüino sonrió tanto como su pico se lo permitió y acercó a Eva a su cuerpo -¿nos besamos?- le preguntó coquetamente, para después inclinarla hacia su izquierda y besarla, sin permitirle responder.

Al terminar de besarse, se alejaron el uno del otro y Skipper, con el resto de los animales entraron al hábitat -¡Bien! ¿Hacia dónde pateo?- preguntó amenazante el líder, ignorando lo que acababa de pasar entre ese par de aves.

-Hacia ningún lado, Skipper- respondió Kowalski abrazando por detrás a Eva, para dejarle claro a todos los presentes que ahora estaban juntos, notando como sus amigos les dedicaban una sonrisa de ternura. Por fin, el dolor y la amargura que se había acumulado en su corazón lo había dejado tranquilo, finalmente se sentía completo, aún no podía creer que su hipótesis había sido correcta, al final, elegir correctamente entre Eva y Doris había terminado con su sufrimiento, se sentía feliz. Se sentía amado.


End file.
